Fawful's Cooking Show
by Mr. Nottingham
Summary: Hello! Fawful welcomes you to his first ever cooking show of deliciousness! In these episodes, you will watch Fawful create scrump-diddly-umptious meals and present them to Fawful's judges like jelly being introduced to peanut-butter! Will they love Fawful's cooking? Note: Each meal will be presented by the letters of the alphabet.


_Fawful's Cooking Show_

**Disclaimer: **This author does not own Nintendo.

**Episode 1: **Fawful's Amazing Apples of Awe

"Hello! Fawful welcomes you like cream cheese to a bagel to his cooking show of deliciousness!" a certain bean-ish character greeted as three spotlights shone down and began to move along the stage. The lighting was pitch-black and the audience couldn't see the cook, they could only notice the spotlights.

Suddenly, Fawful's music began to play. The audience "ooo'd" and "aaa'd" as then Fawful appeared by a purple cloud of smoke! The stage lights then came back on and Fawful, smiling his great white teeth, took a bow to the crowd.

The audience clapped and some cheered. Some of his fans even said, "Hi Fawful!"

"Yes! Your lovable chef of goody-ness is back for some delicious cooking! You are happy and excited, yes?" Fawful inquired as the whole audience clapped and mostly cheered. And although one person from the audience crossed their arms and said, "No.", he was immediately neutralized by Midbud with a raygun.

"Goody good! Fawful shall begin his amazing show by introducing the taste-testers like peanut-butter to jelly!" the bean-ish creature suggested as more spotlights shone down onto four taste-testers that were sitting behind a large dinner table. They were the judges of Fawful's amazing cooking: Mario, Bowser, Luigi, and Yoshi.

Mario smiled and put his famous "Let's-a go" thumbs-up to the crowd, Bowser laughed terrifyingly and waved a clawed hand to the audience, Luigi closed his eyes, smiled brightly, and cheerfully waved at the many people, and Yoshi waved both of his hands at the audience, his tail wagging furiously, wanting to eat very badly.

"Yes, yes. Let the Fawful show commence!" Fawful exclaimed as he walked into a very large kitchen with a sink, a refrigerator, and other common kitchen necessities. But, there was a large machine-like crate that read, "Do Not Open" on the front. And it appeared to be glowing!

"What's in that crate over there?" Luigi inquired.

Fawful looked at Luigi, smiled brightly, and said, "It is a… surprise. A… surprise from Fawful!" he explained strangely, smiling even bigger.

"Okay?" Luigi said, tilting his head and having a confused look on his face.

"Midbus! Fawful needs his kitchen utensils for the creating of the cooking!" Fawful exclaimed as then, his cooking utensils fell down from the top of the stage, landing in either Fawful's hands, or on top of the kitchen table.

"Midbus!" Fawful complained, thus having a cute little chef hat drop down from the ceiling and land right on Fawful's head, bringing a smile to his face.

"Fawful thanks you, Midbus! And now, Fawful begins his cooking like the beginning of the first cut of sushi!" he spoke as he took out a very large book that read on the cover, "Fawful's Fawfulized Cook Book", and then it seemed that the words, "of DOOM" were written on the bottom with what looked like a black sharpie.

"Uhh…" Luigi uttered before Fawful giggled, "Do not worry! Fawful's Fawfulized Cook Book (of Doom) is very safe for children of all ages!"

"But we're not childre-"

"Fawful shall begin his first meal with…" Fawful interrupted as he flipped through the pages of his large book until he uttered an, "Ah ha!" from his mouth.

"Fawful shall start with… "Fawful's Amazing Apples of Awe!" he spoke proudly as the audience clapped.

"Now, your first ingredient is of course, an apple of the finest of apples." Fawful explained as Midbus brought in a tree that, well, really did have the apples of the finest apples hung onto it.

Fawful plucked one off of it and Midbus left (He appeared to be wearing a "cook's assistant outfit!").

Fawful then dropped it in a pot of boiling hot "Fawful Juice of Justice" and continued on to the next step.

"The next step is to add a hint of "Spiceroo Spicerooni Spicirific Spicy Sauce of Spiciness to the apple of the finest of apples!" Fawful explained as he walked towards the "Fridge of Fawful" and opened it, rummaging through it.

"Let's see here, otherworldly raygun? Nope. Icy Spicy Thricy? Nope. Ah ha! Fawful has found it!" he spoke happily as he took out a bowl filled with bubbling red and orange liquid.

"It bubbles! It bursts! Fawful calls it, The Spiceroo Spicerooni Spicirfic Spicy Sauce of Spiciness!" the bean exclaimed as he began to pour all of it into the boiling hot water.

"Hey wait! Didn't you say that it had to be a "hint"?" Luigi asked.

"Fawful knows what he's doing." The chef-hat-wearing bean-ish character spoke as he finished the process of the pouring and set the bowl down.

"And last but not ever on Fawful's watch least, a double dose of Mushy-Mash, Fawful's favorite ingredient to add to his wonderful meals of tastiness!" the bean spoke as he fished out what appeared to be a salt-shaker filled with blue dots.

Fawful then happily poured the spice in the pot, put a solid lid on top of it, and put it in the "Fawul's Stove of Fawfulness", and closed it.

"In order for this meal to be Fawful-worthy, Fawful shall set it to 4,367 degrees Fahrenheit.

"Uhhhh… are you sure that that's safe for the stove? I mean, won't it like… blow up?" Luigi nervously inquired.

"Yeah! Hey! What gives! Are you trying to bring the whole place down or something?" Bowser asked angrily as he glared at Fawful.

But the bean-ish creature only laughed his heart out and spoke, "You do not know Fawful's Stove of Fawfulness. It can withstand heat of over a Faw-gillion degrees!" he said, the light shining in his swirly glasses and his smile growing.

"But Faw-gillion is even a numb-" Luigi tried to argue but then, the chef's stove beeped loudly, silencing the plumber.

"Oh it is ready! Fawful cannot hardly wait to see the wonderful looks on Fawful's judge's faces when they eat it!" he happily exclaimed as he took out mittens that read, #1 World Dominator and Chef, on it, opened up the stove, and took out the pot, immediately turning off the stove afterwards.

Then, he took a big whiff and smiled, "It is ready." He then opened the pot's lid and took out a green and blue glowing apple with pliers and set it on a metal plate.

"Uhhh…" Luigi spoke, nervously sweating. Was he really going to eat that… thing?

Fawful then took a bite and his smile grew so big, it nearly passed his nose and to his eyes.

"This is wonderful! Fawful demands that you taste this delicious food that Fawful made! It would make him so happy!" the bean insisted as he walked towards the judges and set the plate down. He gave them forks and knives and eagerly awaited for them to eat.

"Yoshi, Yoshi (I got dibs on the first bite!)!" Yoshi squealed as he threw the fork and the knife behind him and gobbled up half of the apple.

Suddenly, Yoshi's eyes widened as he smiled a smile just as big as Fawful's and spoke, "Yoshi… Yoshi YOSHI (Yoshi thinks Fawful's Amazing Apple of Awe is DELICIOUS like a banana being on ice cream!)!"

"Uhh… I-I guess I'll try…" Luigi nervously spoke as he cut a small apple part off and munched.

Suddenly, just like Yoshi, Luigi's eyes widened and a great big smile spread across his face. "Luigi thinks that Fawful's Amazing Apple of Awe is tremendously awesome and he must have MORE!" he exclaimed loudly as he jumped onto the table and gobbled it up fast and quick, leaving Mario and Bowser to just stare at them… raised eyebrows and shocked mind.

"Uhh… I-a think I hear-a the princess-a calling!" the red-clad plumber lied as he got off his chair and walked away nervously.

"And uh… I think I hear a princess that needs kidnapping…" Bowser also lied as he tried to get off his chair, but fell flat on his shell and was unable to get up.

Fawful then turned to the cameras and smiled a great big smile and said, "Fawful hopes you enjoyed the episode! Stay tuned for more delicious foods and meals presented by Fawful, you're number 1 World Dominator and Chef! Fawful says a sad goodbye like mayo that is leaving the sandwich and hopes you all have enjoyed Fawful's episode!"

The cameras then ended the show and people tried to calm Luigi and Yoshi down with "Emergency Ice Cream".

**Author's Note: **I hope all of you have enjoyed the first chapter of Fawful's Cooking Show. I have plenty of other chapters waiting to be made so I hope this turns out to be a good fanfic. ^^ Bye for now.


End file.
